1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display field, and more particularly to a display module and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has high display quality, small size, light weight and wide application ranges, etc. The LCD is widely applied in mobile phones, laptop computers, televisions and other electronic products. The liquid crystal display panel is the most important element of the LCD, which typically comprises an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. Through controlling the voltage between the CF substrate and the array substrate, it drives liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to be deflected in different display screens.
Wherein, the array substrate is provided with a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and a first common electrode. The CF substrate is provided with a second common electrode. In the LCD cell process, it usually utilizes a shorting bar to perform a lighting test so as to test the yield of the LCD panel.
With reference to FIG. 1, in a non-display region 114 of the array substrate 111, it is typically provided with seven shorting bars 111, and two of them are respectively and electrically connect to odd-numbered data lines 1112 and even data line 1113 on the array substrate 111. Three of them are respectively and electrically connected to a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel scan lines 1114 of the array substrate 111. The remaining one of them is electrically connected to a first common electrode 1115 of the array substrate 111, and the other remaining one is electrically connected to the second common electrode 1121 through the CF substrate 112. Two ends of the shorting bar 1111 are provided with test pads 1117. Under the lighting test, inputting test signals to the data lines, scan lines, or the common electrode which are electrically connected to the corresponding shorting bar 1111 through the test pads 1117 to test a screen of the LCD panel 110. When the testing is completed, utilizing the grinding or the laser cutting to disconnect the connection between the shorting bar 1111 and the scan lines, data lines or the common electrodes.
In the LCD panel 110, a first test pad 1118 which is electrically connected to the first common electrode 1115 of the array substrate 1111 and a second test pad 1119 which is electrically connected to a second common electrode 1121 of the CF substrate 112. The two test pads are farther apart from the other test pads 1117. When utilizing the laser cutting, the cutting region AA′ of the laser cutting is limited. It often occurs that the first test pad 1118 and the second test pad 1119 are not in the cutting region AA′. Therefore, even after performing the laser cutting, the first test pad 1118 is still electrically connected to the first common electrode 1115 and/or the second test pad 1119 is still electrically connected to the second common electrode 1121.
Please continue to refer to FIG. 2, in the conventional LCD, the front frame 120 is generally a non-metal material, but in order to prevent a current flowing through the LCD panel 110 in the Electro-Static discharge (ESD) testing, it often attaches an electrically conductive film 121 at the inner side of the front frame 120. The electrically conductive film 121 contacts with the backplane 130 which is grounded to ensure that the front frame 120 is also grounded (GND). If the front frame 120 is excessively pressed in the assembly process of the LCD panel 110 and the front frame 120, it may cause a deformation of the front frame 120 such that the electrically conductive film 121 of the front frame 120 may contact the test pads 1117 of the LCD panel 110 (as shown in FIG. 3). Or, it may cause electrically conductive film 121 of the front frame 120 to tilt up such that it contacts with the test pad contacts 1117 of the LCD panel 110 (as shown in FIG. 4).
In the above situation, if the first test pad 1118 which is still connected with the first common electrode 1115 and/or the second test pad 1119 which is still connected with the second common electrode 1121 connect to the electrically conductive film 121 of the front frame 120, the potential of the first common electrode 1115 and/or the second common electrode 1121 is GND. Therefore, it disturbs the reference base of digital signal of the driver IC so as to cause a malfunction, that is, it generates the LCD screen noise or flicker.